Truth
by naughtynyx
Summary: Set in 'the wrath of the con' when everyone was playing truth or dare in Veronica's flashback. What did Veronica first think of Logan? Its kind of silly. Please R&R


**Summary: This is set during the episode 'The wrath of the con' when everyone was playing truth or dare in the limo. Its Veronica's turn."Veronica, what did you think of Logan when you two first met?" Contains a flashback within the flashback.**

**Disclaimer: Rob Thomas is king. I own nothing.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay." Lilly's raised voice cut into the giggling of the group. "Veronica, your turn," she said to me wriggling her eyebrows, "Truth or dare?" I took in a breath and answered. "Truth."<p>

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Ah, you people are so boring and predictable. You always pick truth. I'm the only one ever up for a dare."Nobody replied to that. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, fine." Lilly sighed, then an impish smile spread across her lips."Okay, Veronica," She ventured. My stomach did a little flip flop, her expression and tone making me nervous. "since we now know what Logan's first impression of you was, tell us what did you think of him when you two first met?"

Oh my God. I can't believe she would ask me that. What was she playing at? She knew exactly what I thought of Logan when he first moved here. She was the only one that did. Since she was the only one, I confided in . . .

"Oh my God, Lilly." I gushed, meeting up with her at lunch. "You will never guess who the new boy in my gym class is," She looked at me with a strained expression, thinking. Her face relaxed and she sighed, "Okay, I give up."

I leaned over conspiratorially, "Logan Echolls."

Lilly's mouth dropped open and she smiled. "Echolls? As in Aaron Echolls?" I nodded. "Well, if he looks anything like his dad..." she purred.

I laughed. "Ewe, Lilly. That's gross. Aaron Echolls is like, ancient."

"Ancient like a Greek god." She said defensively. "So? Is he cute or not?"

"Who Logan?" I asked.

"No, Mr. Clarence, the gym teacher." She said rolling her eyes exasperation. "Yes dork, I mean Logan. Is he cute?"

I shrugged. "I don't know kind of, I guess." I said, nonchalantly. "I mean he might seem cute to someone who, I don't know, had the ability to see."

Lilly had a big grin on her face. "Why miss Mars I dare say you're blushing. I think someone has a crush." She deduced unwrapping her hostess cupcake.

"I do not!" I protested.

Lilly giggled. "Oh my god! You so do. You are in love with Logan Echolls." She teased.

"No. I. Am. Not." I insisted. My arguing only made her laugh harder. "Lilly, stop it."

"Wait, wait." She ventured, once she started to settle down. "I thought you liked my brother. This isn't good. What if you end up marrying this Logan character instead of my brother? Then my whole us becoming sisters fantasy will be ruined!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Lilly, would you stop it, please. I am not going to marry Logan Echolls." I insisted firmly. "And who says I like Duncan?"

"Someone, say my name?" Came a voice from behind me. I froze, mortified. Oh god! How much of our conversation did he hear?

Lilly smiled at the spot over my shoulder. "Hey bro," she greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, uh Lilly, this is Logan Echolls." I tensed up even more. Oh. My. God. Could this get any worse. "Logan, my sister Lilly."

"Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Logan." Lilly replied, coyly. "Especially since I've heard good things about you." She winked at me. I glared at her, trying to hide my face from the others sure that it was beet red.

"Uh hey," Logan replied a bit uncertainly. "It's nice to meet you too."

There was a beat of awkward silence then Duncan broke in. "Oh and this is her friend,-"

"Veronica." Logan interjected. "Yeah, we met already, in gym." I looked up to see him smiling at me. I felt my own lips pull up in response and my insides warm. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. "You?

"Fine."

"Well not that anyone's asking, but I am fine as well." Lilly's voice intruded. "What about you Duncan? How are you?

"I'm fine." Duncan slowly replied, looking confused.

"Well then, we're all fine. How nice." Lilly concluded. "So do you boys want to sit down or what?" She slid over to make room and patted the vacant spot next to her, "Logan, seat?" she offered.

"Uh, sure thanks." He sat down next to her. I moved over to make room for Duncan. He smiled appreciatively at me. I smiled in kind.

"So Veronica,"Logan ventured, "what happened to the knee socks?"

My brow knitted. Is he kidding? "That was just my soccer uniform, you know, not part of my normal everyday attire."

"Pity." He stated, one corner of his mouth tipping up in a smirk that made my tummy flutter. I tried hard to squelch a blush and turned my attention fully on my food.

"So Logan," Lilly's voice demanded attention. "Has my brother here invited you to his birthday party yet?"

"Uh, yeah he did."

"That's great." Lilly gushed, "it'll be a good opportunity for you to get better acquainted with people. Duncan is Mr. Popularity. Everyone is going to be there." She informed. She made a sly glance in my direction. "Veronica's gonna be there, she's sleeping over. Hey, brainstorm! Donut, you should invite Logan to stay over too. We could have a lot more fun as a foursome. Veronica, wouldn't it be great if Logan stayed over too?"

Ugh! It was like she was making it her life's mission in that moment to humiliate me. Fully annoyed at her I kicked at her under the table.

"Ouch!" Logan cried.

Oh. My. God. "Oh, I am so sorry." I quickly blurted. "My foot was asleep."

He smiled weakly. "It's okay."

I sank down in my seat, wishing I could disappear. I was probably the color of a ripe tomato. I looked at Lilly, who was desperately trying to suppress a giggle, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think it's a great idea." Duncan proclaimed, cutting into the mounting tension. "What do you say, man?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, sounds cool."

"Then it's settled." Lilly broke in. "Saturday night, it's the four musketeers. I have a feeling were all going to become great friends." She sagely predicted.

And she was right, of course. But the legendary friendship didn't begin the night of Duncan's birthday. A day before the party I came down with mono. The kissing disease! How on earth I was able to contract that still boggles my mind. I didn't get to attend the four musketeers bash, so it was the three musketeers instead. But Lilly did call me from the party so I didn't have to miss out on all the fun...

"Oh my god, Veronica something kind of awful and kind of wonderful just happened." Lilly shouted into my ear without preamble.

"What?"

"I kissed Logan." she blurted, "Or he kissed me, or we kissed. Anyway you phrase it there were lips involved, mine and his."

I couldn't speak. I was stunned.

"Oh god, do you hate me?" she moaned. "You hate me don't, you?"

"No, Lilly, I don't hate you." I assured once I found my voice. "Of course, I don't hate you. I was just taken by surprise is all."

"Are you sure?" she fretted. "Cause I know you liked him first, so if you have a problem with this just say the word it'll never happen again."

"Okay, first of all, relax." I cajoled. "Second of all, I never said I liked him, you said that I liked him. I just said I thought he was cute. I think the real point here is whether or not you like him."

"I do." she confessed, sounding almost giddy and Lilly doesn't do giddy.

"Then I think it's great."

"Really, Veronica are you sure sure?"

"Hey, Lilly come on!" a voice called out, I recognized it as Logan's

"Just a minute." she told him.

"I'm really sure." I told her. "Now would you go back to the party and quit bothering me. I'm a sick woman here, I need my rest."

She giggled. "Okay, talk to you later. Feel better."

"Thanks." When we hung up I cried. Because I had lied to Lilly the truth of it was I had liked Logan. It was only then that I realized how much. But I was not going to stand in the way of my best friends happiness. Especially when I didn't even know if he like me or not. And it was obvious he liked her. In the end it all worked out for the best, Lilly ended up with Logan and I ended up with Duncan, which is exactly as it should have been.

So yeah, I honestly don't regret not telling the truth. Which leads us back to...

"So, Ronnie," Logan goaded, "come on tell them all how you thought I was an adonis."

"Well it certainly starts with an A." I retorted.

"Ha!" Duncan laughed.

"You know honestly, I don't remember exactly what I thought of you." I shrugged, "I liked you, I guess." I said unemphatically.

"Awe, I'm touched." he said, putting his hand on his chest.

'Liar' Lilly mouthed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

"So whose turn is it now?" Duncan ventured.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." Lilly interjected. "I don't except Veronica's answer."

"What?" I said incredulous, "you can't challenge me. We're not playing scrabble."

"I can and I do." Lilly declared, "so either come up with a satisfactory answer for me or you have to do a dare."

I don't know why Lilly was so bent on getting me to admit I had had a crush on Logan, but I was not going to bite. "Fine." I said. "Dare."

She got that mischievous gleam back in her eyes. "Okay Veronica, I dare you to kiss someone in this limo."

"Uh, okay fine." I made a move toward Duncan.

"Wait," Lilly's voice halted me. "I'm not finished. I dare you to kiss someone in this limo whose last name isn't Kane." she finished smugly.

Everyone giggled nervously unsure if she was serious. When I didn't make a move we found out she was.

"Well, Veronica, we're waiting." She pressed.

"Um," I stammered my mouth dry. "What's the driver's name."

"Ouch." Logan remarked with a laugh.

"You have to do it Veronica those are the rules." Lilly reminded.

I looked to Duncan, he didn't look pleased, but he just shrugged.

I sighed and looked to Logan, he gave me a smile and wagged his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Oh fine whatever." I slid closer to him I quickly put my lips to his wanting to get it over with when I did, ZAP!

"OW!" Logan and I both exclaimed simultaneously.

"What, did he bite?" Lilly laughed.

"No shocked." I informed quietly feeling strange that there had been a spark between me and Logan, literally.

I eased back into my place across the seat.

"Okay Duncan's turn!" Lilly proclaimed, moving on.

Logan and I shared an uncomfortable glance. I moved as far away from him as I could get until I was pressed uncomfortably to the wall of the limo.

I tried to shake myself and stop thinking about what would have happened if Logan and I had got to have a real kiss. Would there have been sparks of another kind? No. I couldn't go there. 'Cause the answer might have been a truth I just couldn't handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought about it!<strong>


End file.
